narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Toad
Unknown Toad Anything known about the toad summoned during the fight with Pain, when Fukasaku released a smoke-bomb? It is the one used to divert the attention of the Animal Path. - MadaraU (talk) 19:59, October 22, 2009 (UTC) *The one who made the dust cloud was Shima, the one who hid Naruto and Animal Path in his mouth was Gamabunta. Omnibender - Talk - 20:12, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I think MadaraU is asking about the toad in chapter 377 page 16. Jacce | Talk 20:22, October 22, 2009 (UTC) *No idea then, most likely a random summon. Omnibender - Talk - 20:35, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::I think i've seen that toad before perhaps it was the one they sent to check on kohona after kouske died. Simant (talk) 20:37, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't think it's the one who said that Kousuke disappeared from the list because that one has lazy eyes. But this one used for diversion could have an article: Unknown Diversion Toad or just Diversion Toad :)) - MadaraU (talk) 06:12, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Not relevant...... "Sakura Haruno is shown to be terrified of the toads; however, she can still work with them." That is not a relevant trivia....unless it is added to the Sakura page instead of the toad page...just to organize a little... re007wazhere UTC 01:03 (I am not sure) Gamabunta's size As I pointed out, Gamabunta is not 100 meters tall. His height, in fact, varies wildly. From 430 http://i84.photobucket.com/albums/k38/anaheyla/02-03-4.jpg?t=1268246770 11 times taller than Naruto. Naruto = 166 cm, making Gamabunta 1826 cm = 54 feet = 18 meters From 170 http://i84.photobucket.com/albums/k38/anaheyla/4310410136_b4eabf9099_o.jpg?t=1268247018 Gamabunta is 15 times taller than Jiraiya. Jiraiya is 191 cm tall, making Gamabunta 2865 cm = 94 feet = 29 meters. Oddly enough, at the beginning of Chapter 170, he's shown to be the same size as Katsuyu, who is nowhere near 29 meters later in the same chapter: http://i84.photobucket.com/albums/k38/anaheyla/05000-1.png?t=1268247121 Based on just this picture, there's 26 meters (Tsunade's 163 cm times 16). Assuming that only half of Katsuyu is shown, that number doubles, making Katsuyu 52 meters tall. Strange. But the main thing is that he's not 100 meters tall in this or any other universe. Onomatopoeia (talk) 18:56, March 10, 2010 (UTC) There is a similar discussion: Talk:Gamabunta#Gamabunta's size.. Jacce | Talk 18:59, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Started by me, you'll note. Onomatopoeia (talk) 18:59, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Doing that whole cut and paste thing for his size means absolutely nothing. Gamabunta's size is stated officially, somewhere. That is what the wiki is taking it's information from. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 19:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) A: I have seen no such information, nor any reference thereto. B: The official information is wrong. I would very much like to see the alleged official statement that you are getting your claim from, even if it is flatly contradicted by the manga and therefore inaccplicable. Onomatopoeia (talk) 19:32, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :I also remember reading such a statement once, but I can't remember where exactly. However, assuming there is such a statement, it doesn't necessarily contradict the manga. It might be referring to Gamabunta's length and not his height. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:40, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : An 18 meter tall toad that is 100 meters long? No matter how you slice it, any piece of information, official or otherwise, that puts any measurement of Gamabunta at 100 meters is contradicted by the manga. If Kishimoto said "Naruto Uzumaki is 100 feet tall with bright pink hair and clothes made of molten lava" and he stayed the 5 foot something blonde guy with non-lava clothes in the manga, would Naruto's character page be altered to reflect Kishimoto's claim? Onomatopoeia (talk) 19:49, March 10, 2010 (UTC) If it's been removed there is no need to protect the page anymore. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 00:26, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed Toad? thumb|Unnamed Toad Who is this toad he is not mentioned anywhere....he was summoned when naruto was in the hospital after battling with sauske, at first i thought it was Gamabunta, but it is not --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 02:37, April 23, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :It's never named. ''~SnapperT '' 03:35, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Thats my point, but are we just going to leave him in the dust and not mention him at all? We put stuff in other places for unnamed things or creatures or jutsu's, so why shouldnt we for this --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 21:13, April 23, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :::Because other unnamed things are interesting. This toad is tall and nothing else. We have no articles for the tadpole Naruto summoned or the toad he is seen sitting on in one flashback because they too are uninteresting. ''~SnapperT '' 22:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC) FYI, we dont leave things out on this site that "arent interesting" we know the name of the toad naruto was on in the flashback for one, and the tadpole isnt a toad, so wut you said didnt make sense --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 01:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze Gamatabi This toad, called Gamatabi, is missing. Seelentau 愛議 18:53, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thats Gama. SimAnt 18:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope, Gama is much bigger. Jiraiya could stand on him, but Gamatabi is as tall as Naruto. Also, he has no necklace Seelentau 愛議 19:11, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Same toad. He was just wearing armor to block Kisame's Samehada -- Fmakck - Talk - 19:16, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I have this question: Where did the name Gamatabi come from? SimAnt 19:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :No Clue. I don't really watch the anime that much (hate the fillers) and I don't remember reading it in the manga. -- Fmakck - Talk - 19:37, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I think its a fan made name--Deva 27 (talk) 19:42, January 2, 2011 (UTC) A missing toad This toad is missing. He was never given any name, though. Seelentau 愛議 18:42, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Toad Summoning Contract is it worth to be mentioned in the trivia section that naruto wrote his name in hiragana instead of katakana on the toad summoning contract scroll??? http://www.mangafox.com/manga/naruto/v44/c409/4.html thanks.... sorry for my bad english... (talk) 09:05, February 3, 2012 (UTC)ManggaAlpukat No idea. Omnibender - Talk - 21:55, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Why not ? --Elveonora (talk) 11:10, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Users before Jiraiya In Chapter 92 we see the contract scroll and see a lot of names, can someone translate it or isnt it possible? [[User:Ernie1992|'Ernie']] [[User talk:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 23:05, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :Been done before. Everything before Jiraiya is gibberish. Omnibender - Talk - 23:14, August 13, 2013 (UTC)